1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a secondary battery.
2. Description of the Related Technology
A secondary battery is a chargeable battery. The secondary battery is used in electric driving apparatuses, such as in electric bicycles, electric scooters and electric vehicles. The secondary battery is also used in the portable electronics field, such as in cellular phones, notebooks and camcorders. The secondary battery has a structure in which an electrode assembly having a cathode, an anode and a separator that are wound to form a jelly roll. The wound electrode assembly is installed in a case, through an opening on the case and then the opening is covered by a cap plate. A current collector is installed at an end of the electrode assembly so as to be electrically connected to an electrode terminal included in the cap plate. Thus, when an external terminal is connected to the electrode terminal of the cap plate, a current generated by the electrode assembly is supplied to the external terminal through the current collector and the cap plate.